Bosnia and Herzegovinaball
Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, is a Slavic country in Balkan Peninsula, which is in southeastern Europe. He is bordered by Croatiaball to the North and West, the Mediterranean to the South, Serbiaball to the East, Montenegroball to the South and Southeast, and is located just north across the Mediterranean from Italyball. The country is divided into two separate entities, being the Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, and Republika Srpskaball, giving him a total area of 19,741 square miles, making him the 125th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he has a population of about 3.517 million inhabitants. History has a history full of wars and conflicts (you know how the Balkans go....) At first, his father Kingdom of Bosniaball was hiding in the mountains and nobody couldn't find him, so he created his kingdom and his own religion called "Church of Bosnia" (a.k.a. Bogomil) because Catholics and Orthodox were too boring. Later, Ottomanball found where he lives and became an adoptive father to his little son, Bosniaball. Then he made him half kebab. After that Austria-Hungaryball took Bosniaball from Ottoman Empireball, he became his second adoptive father, but that made Serbiaball angry so he started WWI. During WWII he was part of Independent State of Croatiaball. At the end Bosniaball was anchlussed by Yugoslaviaball, but finally escaped together with Croatiaball, Sloveniaball and Macedoniaball. Bosnian War 1992 In 1992, his brother Serbiaball ( SR Serbiaball at the time) and his son Republic Srpskaball started hating him because he could into independence. His brother used dad's army, and supplied his son with weapons. When he became independent on March 1st, Republic Srpskaball barricaded Sarajevoball. Him and his son quickly started getting involved in street fighting. He had his paramilitary, the Zelene Beretke, and Republic Srpskaball had his own paramilitaries. On the 4th of April, they invaded Bijeljinaball and conquered it. Later, on the 9th of April they invaded Zvornik and conquered it. On the 5th of April they started shelling Sarajevoball. The territory that Republic Srpskaball occupied created a Bosniak enclave which contained towns such as: Goražde, Foča, Srebrenicaball and Žepa. Foča was conquered on the 28th of April. On the 2nd of May, Serbiaball and Republic Srpskaball started conquering Sarajevoball. In October, he started a conflict against Croatiaball and his son Herzeg-Bosniaball. His son started conquering his clay, and his brother supplied him with weapons. Bosniaball was in a bad situation, but luckily with good strategy and shipments from NATOball and Iranball, Bosniaball won the war. Serbiaball retired from the war after losing. 1993 In early January, UNball made a plan on how to partition his clay into ethnic divisions. Everyone accepted the agreement (Croatiaball, Herzeg-Bosniaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Republic Srpskaball and Serbia and Montenegroball). However, when Republic Srpskaball returned home in Pale, he changed his mind, although his dad told him to accept it. Herzeg-Bosniaball started hurting me a lot. My own son betrayed me by cooperating with Republic Srpskaball and Herzeg-Bosniaball. My son was AP Western Bosniaball. NATOball and Iranball helped him by fighting Republic Srpskaball in the operation Deny Flight. 1994 Croatiaball and his son made peace with him by signing the Washington Agreement. When they made peace, they made their own federation ( Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball) and we could now be focused on removing Republic Srpskaball. Denmarkball helped me with the operation Bøllebank and removed Republic Srpskaball around Tuzlaball. He removed his son, and Republic Srpskaball wanted to reanimate him, but he was interrupted by him and Croatiaball in 1995 by the operation Storm. 1995 He and Croatiaball removed Republic Srpskaball from western Bosnia. Republic Srpskaball conquered Žepa and Srebrenicaball and commited a genocide against him there. After that, NATOball started bombarding Republic Srpskaball. He then conquered many towns in Bosnian Krajina. Then everyone started negotiating and the Dayton Agreement became a success and peace was brought back into his clay. Appendices Climate of Clay According to the CIA World Factbook, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball can into hot summers and cold winters (Isn't that what the seasons are meant to be?) Though, here's were things get interesting: Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is primarly located on the Dinaric Alps (they're Dinaric, not to be confused with ordinary European alps like the ones along the border between Austriaball, Switzerlandball, and Italyball). Now, there's nothing weird about them except that they just happen to be on the way for the colder winds from the north and the warmer winds from the south (somehow, they never meet up in same time, so there are no tornadoes, which is good). But this unique trait leaves Bosniaball with some very unique (and frustrating) issues, for instance: When Bosniaball is expecting New Year and winter holidays, Sirocco wind (or as Bosnians call it, jugo) anschlusses him from behind and melts all the snow down, leaving Bosnia with spring-like weather in middle of January. Yet on another hand, in April and May, which is Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's favorite time for some roštilj and pečenje ''(it's like BBQ), north winds burst the place with bunch of snow, rain and cold weather, leaving Bosniaball to do all of its cooking at home. Oh and we're not finished yet, just to make things even more confusing, literally, over a night, the weather changes from -8 to +28 degrees on Celsius scale starting a long, unbearably hot summer, which often doesn't want to go until early October. It can be noted that Bosnia and Herzegovinaball shares a similar weather problem with Canadaball, which kinda makes them understand each other a little bit better. Religion Nowadays he is formed by three separate (kinda) entities: Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Republika Srpskaball and Brčko Districtball. Although he is often referred as fully halal countryball, 31% of people are Orthodox and 15% Catholic. Bosniaball is 51% kebab, up from 42 percent in 1998 (retake kebab clay!). Other Stuff * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball has minerals such as coal, iron ore and nickel. * Serbiaball doesn't agree to the clay boundaries and wants more clay. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball has 24 airports, and still can't into space. *Of worst insult to Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is naming cheese pie as burek. Burek being only with meat. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball has of only primeval forest in Europe, Perućica. *Due to their durability, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is a huge fan of Volkswagens, as they make around 1/3 out of its entire car population. *Also, it should be noted that at one point of its history (1984 to be precise) Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's captial, Sarajevoball hosted Winter Olympic Games. Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Every neighbor loves Bosnia and Herzegovinaball because they make great ćevapi and burek, except Serbiaball (they love their food tho). Serbiaball wants to remove his own brother because he is half kebab. Friends * Albaniaball - You can into removing Serbiaball, but only clay of stop me is that Serb. * Austriaball - Adoptive pappi, of best countryball there ever be. Austriae est imperare orbi universo! and I will help * Brazilball - We don't have of much relations, but he excellent provider of coffee and both of we love football and dancing! * Bulgariaball - First to recognize me as an independent country! Also we have overall good relations also because he is not so crazy like my other brothers in the Balkans. * Canadaball - He's of very friendly, also, an excellent provider of jobs. * Denmarkball - He of helpings me remove Republic Srpskaball back in 1994. He of also accepted 20,000 refugees. * EUball - Gib moniez pl0x. Also, I might of joinings his group. * Germanyball - Friends cause he has lots of money. He good investor and he of father to EUball. * Italyball and San Marinoball - Favoritings of my middle school sightseeing! * Japanball - '''He said I can into kawaii!' He gibs of many bus and is of very good tourist and friend. * Malaysiaball - A lot of my engineer student of going there. Also during the war, he and USA with help of NATO and UN to defend me against Serbia with their Chetniks and Srpska shitfacks. * Sloveniaball - My friend who suffers from foreign kid complex The richest sister, helps me out. * Turkeyball - Had bad times before, but good friend who helps me at my bad times. Also, he helping me long time ago.IF SOMEONE SAYS BALKAN HATES TURKEY I WILL COME AND SAY NOPE * Yugoslaviaball - Daddy? I miss you! (Cries) Neutral * Croatiaball - Serb remover. Also, 2nd richest brother. He was helping weird Nazi guy for some reason, also south Bosnia is my clay not of yours. I do not want any more fighting, brother, leave me alone. * Finlandball- Nordijski Mađar, marš budalo! He of really mysterious, hard working but I don't like him. He of Hungary's brother. * Hungaryball- My step dad's best friends, we do manage to retain some sort of a neutral friendship ( Budapestball is beautiful, gib more Wizzair tickets plox!). Also, hats off for 1956, that took some balls. * Kosovoball - Sorry I cannot recognize you as part of Albania. Also: You of stealings my flag. * USAball -Thanks for having NATOball bombing brother! But why didn't you send the UNball before I was being attacked by Serbiaball? Things could of been less messy. * Ustashas - I was praised by them because I owned the religion that "keeps true the blood of Croats." But he seems kind that chaotic even though he allowed Muslims to have their priveliges. Enemies * Belgiumball (in Football) - REMOVE WAFFLE! "FRENCH" FRIES ARE FRENCH! REMOVE STEVEN UNIVERSE! WORST ADVERSARY IN FOOTBALL! REMEMBER 2017?? IT WILL FUCK WITH THIS RESULT (4-3) OF SHIT, DANGER AND FALSE DUTCH! But, he help me to defend kebab... * ISISball - He of very strange madafaka that wants to take my clay. He of hurtings me a few times, and should of dyings. Real muslims are not of extremists. * Republic Srpskaball - He of havings war with me in 1992-1995. Is of Bosnian War. He of still pain in ass and my cancer but at least of not fightings me. He of Serbiaball's son. * Serbiaball - REMUV CETNIK!STOP TAKING OF CLAY!!! IT IS MINE AND NOT YOURS!!! AND GIB BACK SANJAK!!! AND RECOGNIZINGS OF SREBRENICA IT IS OF GENOCIDE! My very evil and strange brother who wants to remove me only because I decided to became half Muslim. * Tokelauball - You also of stealings my flag. Family Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's family are as follows: * Banate of Bosniaball (Grandpa) * Yugoslaviaball (Father) * Sloveniaball (Sibling) ** USAball - (Sibling-in-law) ** Canadaball - (Sibling-in-law) ** Australiaball - (Sibling-in-law) ** New Zealandball - (Sibling-in-law) * Croatiaball (Sibling) * Serbiaball (Sibling) * Montenegroball (Sibling) * Kosovoball (Sibling) * Macedoniaball (Sibling) * Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball (Son) * Brčko Districtball (Son) How to draw Drawing Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is moderately simple. # Draw a basic circle with blue # Draw a yellow triangle # Draw white stars next to yellow triangle # Add eyes and your done! Gallery Artwork Scale.jpg 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Bosniab.jpeg C4964556-B31A-4B42-B2B8-D2FF5731B512.png Bosnia potter.jpg Serious_Balkan.png Baltic Borks.png Bosnia_rain.jpg Bosniaball_and_Bosniakball.png|Bosniaball and his friend Republic of Bosniaball (also called Bosniakball). countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Bosniajpegdistortionfixed.jpg Comics 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Bosnia17.png Comic_12_Full_Size.png ARHdyOv.png bosnian forelock.jpg Balkan Daycare.png In_heaven.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Because.jpg WAR WAR.jpg Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Tumblr n4qbh7xnuz1szo7eyo1 1280.png Polandball_map_of_Bosnia.png Neum in a Nutshell.jpg|How Bosnia got Neum 10492001_426409140832328_8828665526664281556_n.png|Situation with Republic Of Srpska TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Comic_3.jpg 'rwIJeA7.png 10264537_258057954378607_2126444843135241331_n.png.jpg|Bosnia jus' want be alone Yugoslav sob story.png Sd06SiH.png History_of_bosniaball.png|History of Bosniaball! By:Hazbulator 2014WorldCupGroup.png 28bw7iw2298x.png No Coastline.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Links * Facebook Page * instagram page sh:Bosna i Hercegovinaball es:Bosnia-Herzegovinaball hr:Bosna i Hercegovinaball ru:Босния и Герцеговина zh:波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那球 Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Eastern Europe Category:Mountains Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:UNball Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Countryballs Category:Islam Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Adriatic Sea Category:Characters Category:Blue White Yellow Category:Burger Lovers Category:Kebab Defender Category:ISISball Haters Category:Sunni